FF Nursery Rhymes
by Silver Catalyst
Summary: As you probably guessed, this is a small collection (five) of famous nursery rhymes and stories incorperated into Final Fantasy! Please Read and Reveiw!! ^^ Oh, and it's both FF VII and IX.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the original versions of these rhymes and stories.  
  
Email: Silver_Catalyst@hotmail.com  
  
Author: Catalyst  
  
Please Review: Flames, Critisism, Praise, Comments... Everything is appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~**NURSERY RHYMES**~  
  
  
  
KUJA AND SEPHY   
- jack and jill  
  
Kuja and Sephy ran up Mt. Nibel  
To fetch a pail of mako  
Kuja fell down and broke his tiara  
And Sephy came tumbling after  
  
  
  
PRESIDENT SHINRA   
- humpty dumpty  
  
President Shinra sat on a wall  
President Shinra had a great fall  
All of his Turks  
And all of his SOLDIERs  
Couldn't put Shinra together again  
  
  
  
ZIDANE HAD A LITTLE MAGE   
- mary had a little lamb  
  
Zidane had a little mage  
His skin was black as coal  
And everywhere that Zidane went  
The mage was sure to go  
  
He followed him to the castle one day  
Which was against the rule  
It made the nobels laugh and play  
To see the little fool  
  
(Aww, poor Vivi! I really do like him too!! ^^ Oh, and thanx Animated Fly!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~**NURSERY TALES**~  
  
  
  
LITTLE RED RIDING ...GARNET?  
- little red riding hood  
  
Once there was a little Princess whom everyone loved. Her uncle Cid made her a lovely red velvet hood, and it looked so nice, the girl wore it every day. After that, everyone called her Little Red Riding Garnet.   
  
One day, her mother, Queen Brahne, said "Little Red Riding Garnet, take these cakes and honey to your Uncle Cid. He's been turned into an oglop and they'll make him feel better. Go straight to Lindblum, and do not go off the path into Qu's Marsh."  
  
No sooner had Little Red Riding Garnet set foot on the path near the marsh, when she met a Qu named Quina.  
  
"Hello" said Quina. "Where you go so early?"  
  
Little Red Riding Garnet didn't know how dangerous it was to talk to a hungry Qu, so she answered, "I am taking these cakes and honey to my uncle, who is an oglop."  
  
"Where he live?" asked Quina.  
  
"In Lindblum Castle," answered Little Red Riding Garnet politely.  
  
The Qu thought to itself, "I eat yummy oglop uncle... and girl too!"   
  
But to Little Red Riding Garnet it said "Why you in such hurry? Why not pick flowers first?"  
  
"Uncle would like some pretty flowers," thought Little Red Riding Garnet, as she left the path and began picking some of the wild flowers.  
  
Meanwhile, Quina ran as fast as it could to Cid's Castle.   
  
"Who's there?" called Cid at a knock on his door. "It Little Red Riding Garnet," said the Qu, making it's voice as soft as it possibly could.  
  
"Oh, come on in then, Little Red Riding Garnet." called Regent Cid. Quina went in and without one word, it swallowed the little oglop up in one gulp! Then, it looked through Cid's royal wardrobe and dressed itself up in his royal clothes before seating itself on Cid's throne and waiting for Little Red Riding Garnet.  
  
After a while, Little Red Riding Garnet came to the castle. She was surprised to find the doors open and all the soldiers missing. Then she went up to the throne. Her 'uncle' had his cap pulled way down over his face, and he looked very strange. "Not at all like an oglop..." thought Little Red Riding Garnet.  
  
"Uncle! What big arms you have!"  
"Better to hold you!"  
  
"What a big mouth you have!"  
"Better to talk to you!"  
  
"And what a big tounge you have!"  
"Better to taste you!"  
  
"Huh?! Oh, and what big teeth you have!"  
"Better to eat you!!"  
  
Then, Quina jumped off the throne and ate up Little Red Riding Garnet aswell. Now the Qu was not hungry any more, but it felt very sleepy. So Quina walked into Cid's bedroom and fell asleep on his bed. It soon began to snore very loudly.  
  
A soldier named Steiner was passing by the bedroom. He thought, "The Regent is snoring very loudly for such a little oglop! I'd better go in and see if he's alright." So he stepped inside and saw the big, fat, Qu lying on Cid's bed. "Oh no! It must have eaten Regent Cid!" thought Steiner and with his huge sword he cut Quina in half!   
  
To his surprise, out jumped Little Red Riding Garnet, followed by Cid.   
  
"Steiner, you saved us!" said Cid.   
  
"Oh, thank you!" said Garnet.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
LITTLE SEPHY GOES TO TERRA   
- little bear goes to the moon  
  
"I have a new Space Masamune.  
I am going to Terra," said Little Sephy  
to Mother Jenova.  
"How?" asked Mother Jenova.  
  
"I'm going to fly to Terra,"  
said Little Sephy.  
"Fly!" said Mother Jenova.  
"You can't fly."  
  
"But valrons fly," said Little Sephy  
"Oh yes," said Mother Jenova.  
"Valrons fly, but they don't fly to Terra.  
And you are not a valron."  
  
"Maybe some valrons fly to Terra,   
I don't know.  
And maybe I can fly like a valron,"  
said Little Sephy.  
  
"And maybe," said Mother Jenova,  
"You are just a little boy  
with no wings and no feathers.  
  
"Maybe if you jump up  
you will come down very fast,  
with a big plop."  
  
"Maybe," said Little Sephy.  
"But I'm going now.   
Just look for me up in the sky."  
"Be back for lunch," said Jenova.  
  
Little Sephy thought.  
I will jump from a good high spot,  
far up into the sky,  
and fly up, up, up.  
  
I will be going to fast  
to look at things  
so I will shut my eyes.  
  
Little Sephy climbed to the top of Mt. Nibel,  
and climbed to the top of the reactor,  
and shut his eyes and jumped.  
  
Down, down he came with a big plop,  
and down the mountain he tumbled.  
Then he sat up and looked around.  
"My, my," he said.  
"Here I am on Terra.  
  
"Terra looks just like my planet.  
Well, well," said Little Sephy.  
"The trees here look just like our trees.  
The tonberries look just like our tonberries too."  
  
"And look at this," he said.  
"Here is a crater that looks just like my crater.  
I'll go in and see what kind of monsters live here.  
  
"Look at that," said Little Sephy.  
"Something to eat is on the table.  
It looks like a good lunch for a little SOLDIER."  
  
Mother Jenova came in and said,  
"But who is this?  
Are you a boy from another planet?"  
"Oh, yes, I am," said Little Sephy.  
"I climbed Mt. Nibel,  
and jumped from its reactor,  
and flew here, just like the valrons."  
  
"Well," said Mother Jenova.  
"My little boy did the same thing.  
He equipped his Space Masamune and flew to Terra.  
So I guess you can have his lunch."  
  
Little Sephy put his arm around her.  
He said, "Mother Jenova, stop fooling.  
You are my Mother Jenova  
and I am your Little Sephy  
and we are not on Terra, and you know it.  
Now may I eat my lunch?"  
  
"Yes," said Mother Jenova,  
"and then you will have your nap.  
For you are my Little Sephy  
and I know it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Okay, so I've been bored recently! ...Very, VERY bored!!  
  
Once again, please review! ^^ 


End file.
